


Rainy Day fluff

by CountSpamula



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountSpamula/pseuds/CountSpamula
Summary: This fic is so short and plotless I can't think of what to write here. Just click on it if you are in the mood for pure fluff and nothing else.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Rainy Day fluff

Rainy Days

Despite all the hell fire, there really could be cold rainy days in hell, usually when enough smoke from said hell fire accumulated to block out the sun and the pollution tended to make the ensuing rain slightly acidic. Not enough to really hurt the inhabitents, but over time enough to erode many paint jobs on cars and bleach clothes and Dammit, Blitzo just got his new jacket! And it wasn't cheap! 

Moxxie already bugs him enough about his spending choices without them ending up in bleached and frayed the next day. So while Blitzo had a coat that could keep him fairly dry, it was folded up against his chest as he ran hunched over it to protect it from the rain, while the rest of his clothes became soaked through in the cold acidic rain. Goddammit.

Blitzo wasn't patient enough to wait for the rain to stop under the already crowded shop awnings, if he could even get a spot. Most of the imps where bullied out by larger demons who did not want to share their space with them, but he needed to find shelter quickly. He was on the outskirts of Imp City, quite a distance from either his apartment or the office. Moxxie and Millie's apartment was a little bit closer and it wasn't like he hadn't broken into their apartment many times before, but that was still nearly halfway across town and he was on foot. Really, the closest place he could reach was a palace just outside of the city. Dammit.

Stolas would probably be all too willing to invite Blizo in. The question now would be would Blitzo be willing to put up with his constant flirting just to get out of the rain. A car drove by through a puddle splashing Blitzo's legs. Well, looks like he got a new pair of acid wash jeans. Blitzo high-tailed it to the palace.

Scaling up Stolas's balcony took more effort than usual. The stones were wet and slick and Blitzo's grip kept slipping, not to mention one arm was still tightly wrapped around his jacket trying to cover as much of it as possible.He did not stick the landing when he finally swung his body over the railing, instead slipping on the wet masonry falling backwards and slamming his head against the railing.

"SHIT!" Blitzo shouted. He dropped his jacket in his lap and both hands went to grip the back of his head as he curled his body over his knees in pain. "Dammit."

"Blitzy, is that your profanity I hear?" Stolas opened the glass door to the balcony with a smile as he was absolutely delighted by this surprise visit. That was until he saw the imp curled up on the ground. "Oh dear, what happened."

Blitzo drew his hands away as he looked up at Stolas, who noticed they had blood on them.

"Blitzy, you're bleeding." Blitzo didn't have much time to react before Stolas grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

Blitzo was sat down on the low table in front of the couch as to not drip on the upholstery. Stolas made quick work of examining the wound. It was bleeding quite a bit as head wounds often do, but it didn't look like it would need stitches. A first aid kit and towel came floating in with a red glow. Blitzo rolled his eyes, thinking he was being over dramatic.

"It's not that big a deal. I get worse injuries than this all the time." Blitzo said, though he probably should have expected this going by how fussy he was when that crazy woman they were hired to kill shot him in the arm.

"You need to take better care of yourself, I worry about you Blitzy."

"I don't know why, no one else does." Blitzo mumbled barely audible while turning away from Stolas to hide the way the corners of his mouth were twitching.

"What, was that Blitzy?"

"Nothing."

Once Blitzo was bandaged up Stolas packed up the first aid kit and turned to face Blitzo with a big smile.

"So, to what do I owe this surprise visit?"

"I just wanted to get out of the rain before it ruined my clothes." Blitzo said, "It didn't work." He wrung out the excess water from his shirt, dripping water on the floor.

"I could have your clothes treated to minimize damage, but you would of course have to take them off." Stolas said, leaning forward on his hands towards Blitzo, eyes half lidded.

"Hey, don't go getting any ideas. The full moon is still a week away. I'm not here to fuck you." Still it would not be bad to get out of his clothes. The wet fabric cleaning to his skin isn't exactly comfortable.

Blitzo only needed a T-shirt to cover most of him, Stolas was so much taller than him that it almost reached his knees.

"You're so cute, Blitzy!"

"Shut up." Blitzo snapped. As per usual, Stolas was not discouraged.

"Now your clothes won't be ready for a while, so we could pass the time together while we wait, I know just the thing for us..."

"I already told you, I'm not-"

"I'll get the television ready for a movie, I still have that tape of Spirit you sent me in that care package."

"...fine."

Blitzo sat on the couch as Stolas readied the movie. Once the opening credits started playing Stolas settled himself by Blitzo closely, but not quite touching. Blitzo rubbed his hands up and down his shoulders. His skin was still cold from being soaked and Stolas's loaner T-shirt was only a thin short sleeve. Stolas probably didn't get cold easily, Blitzo thought, being covered in feathers and all. Stolas plumage could be quite soft, Blitzo knew from many nights in bed together. And he was never one to turn down cuddling afterwards. Blitzo inched closer, trying to subtley nestle against Stolas in the hopes that he wouldn't notice. The trill of delight signaled he very much did.

"Don't read anything into this, I'm just cold from being out in the rain so long."

"Whatever you say, Blitzy." Were Stolas's words but that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around Blitzo. Blitzo did not complain. It was still cozy.

Blitzo would later vehemently deny that he fell asleep, purring, while curled up in Stolas's arms.


End file.
